New Beginnings
by EvFan5282
Summary: After Fang left, Max was kicked out of the flock and went to live with Dr. Martinez and Ella. When Dr. Martinez marries Charlie Swan, all sorts of events happen that could change Max's life forever.  LOL, I know it's corny. I'm horrible at summaries.
1. Max

Hey peoples! This story takes place post New Moon and post Fang. I hope you like it :)

* * *

"_Don't want to let it lay me down this time,  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself,  
Can't break free until I let it go,  
Let me go"_

_**Lithium-Evanescence**_

* * *

Ella's POV

Life just freaking sucks sometimes, doesn't it? Mom just got married to some guy who lives in Forks, Washington (A.K.A. the most rainiest place in the whole entire _universe,_) I have to _move _there away from all of my friends, and worst of all, Max is truly scaring me.

She's been really depressed for what, a whole entire year now? Ever since Fang took off and the rest of the flock kicked Max out of the flock for moping. She was really upset about that. I mean like, really, _really _upset!After that, she came to live with my mom and I. She hasn't been eating much at all, talking, or, heck, she hasn't even been _flying _ever since! All she ever does is sleep, read crappy romance novels, or stare off into space. She's nothing like the old Max who was hilarious, strong, sarcastic, and hated emotions. Now it's like she's emo or something, and let me tell you now, emo Max is no fun _at all!_

Now I'm on a several hour car ride to Forks with my mom who won't stop talking about my new stepdad whose name is Charlie Swan, a very depressed half-sister who I'm very worried for, and absolutely nothing to do except stare off into space or listen to crappy country music on the radio. Fun.

When all else fails, try to get your depressed sister to talk.

"Hey Max, just wondering, has the Voice been bothering you lately?" I asked Max to see if I could actually get her to talk for once. She shook her head sadly. I sighed in defeat. Why does she always act so sad? I get that she is really upset that Fang left her and the kids she cared for as long as she could remember kicked her out of their lives, but doesn't she realize she has a family who will _always _be there for her? She could at least talk to us! She won't talk no matter how much I try to get her to. It ticked me off that I can't have my old half-sister back!

"Max! Please stop being like that! I hate seeing you like this, all sad and stuff. Are you going to, like, act like this around Charlie? You realize if he sees you moping like you are now, he's going to question you about it. You haven't even, like, stretched out your wings in a year, let alone fly! You _have _to go back to being yourself if you want to be healthy and inconspicuous!" I yelled at Max with tears in my eyes. Then I had an idea. "Know what? Mom, can you please pull off to the side of the road?" I asked her. Max gave me a look that said _what-are-you-planning? _I grinned. She actually showed _some_ faint emotion at least.

"Sure thing, Ella. And Max, I completely agree with her. I want my daughter back, not a depressed version of her. Look at you! You're skin and bones, if even that! You need 4,000 calories a day, and you've barely have been getting 500 a day! And you really should try flying soon. Your wings need a lot of exercise, and they haven't been getting any at all in an entire year!" Mom scolded Max. Max sighed sadly and shook her head. Mom finally pulled off to the side of the abandoned highway. It's nighttime out (I checked the clock which said it was freaking 3:30 in the morning), so my plan should work out just fine.

I opened my car door, and pulled Max out onto the side of the road with me. I was really scared by how light she was, too light even for her, the super light bird kid. I started to take off her deep black jacket (black, surprise, surprise). Her eyes showed the first true emotion in a very long time when she saw what I was doing.

"What are you doing Ella?" she asked me suspiciously in a hoarse voice from not talking in a long time. I grinned in triumph. I actually got her to talk!

"What do you know? She actually speaks," I called out to Mom with a grin. OMG, I actually got her to say a whole sentence! I'm adding this moment to my imaginary accomplishment book.

"That's great Max," Mom praised Max for speaking, and Max blushed a little bit at the praise. I already knew she didn't want to talk at all.

I took off her jacket, and then turned her around. I saw the indentations where her wings were, and started cutting slits in the back of her black (once again, big surprise) t-shirt. That's when Max finally figured out what I was doing. Anger flared in her eyes and she turned around so she could glare at me.

"No, Ella! I am _not _flying ever again," Max snarled at me, showing a bit of her old self. I turned her around again, since she was so light and pulled her wings through the slits. She didn't even protest! _Very _out of character for her. Well, the old her anyway. I shoved her forward to signal I was done.

"Now, fly above us as we drive to Forks. You need to fly now, and it will probably make your mood a little better. A win-win situation," I said with a grin with my hands on my hips. Max looked ticked off. Hey, at least she was expressing an emotion besides sadness!

"No, Ella. Didn't you even hear what I just said? I said I'm not flying ever again! I don't _care _if my wings need exercise or not, because I don't _need _them," Max snarled, saying her longest speech in a very, very long time. I applauded her on her speech then I walked into the middle of the abandoned highway. Max stared at me in panic. Good.

"At least you're talking again. Now, I'm going to stand here in the middle of the road until you decide to fly for a while," I stated boldly. I sounded more confident than I actually was. What if a car came? That would mean goodbye Ella Martinez. I repressed a shudder and I took in a deep breath to calm myself.

"Get out of the road, Ella!" Max and Mom shouted at the same time at me in panic. I shook my head stubbornly. I'm not moving an inch until I get my half-sister back, wings and sarcasm and all.

"Not until Max decides to get her lazy butt off the ground and into the air," I stated firmly, and sat down in the middle of the road. I crossed my arms against my chest and hoped my act looked convincing. Max looked panicked, ticked off, and still a little sad all at the same time. She looked up into the sky, looked at my mom's car, and then looked at me. I saw her grit her teeth and glare at me.

"Get out of the freaking road, Ella!" Max snarled at me. I shook my head once again. Then I saw headlights somewhere close by and saw panic in Max and Mom's faces. I then realized what was happening. A car was barreling down the road at 3 freaking 30 in the morning! I was doomed. Great.

"No Ella!" they screamed in terror as the car drew even closer.

* * *

Max's POV

I looked at the incoming car in panic. There's no way I could get Ella out of the way in time. Unless…no, I can't. I just can't _fly_ after everything that has happened between me, _him_, and the traitorous flock. Then I looked up at the terror in Ella's face and decided I couldn't bear it if Ella died because of my depression. That would destroy Mom if her one living daughter was depressed and the other dead because of that depression the other daughter has.

I snapped out my wings for the first time in a whole entire year, took to the air, and used my sonic speed power to get Ella out of the car's way before it turned Ella into a pancake. I snatched Ella out from the middle of the road as I flew straight ahead. I saw relief register on her face. She smiled at me when she saw that I was flying and that I saved her. Well, that relief didn't last for long, 'cause you know what happened? I freaking crashed into a tree off the side of the road. Just my kind of luck, eh?

"Oof!" I heard Ella say as we made impact (headfirst, to be exact) with the stupid tree and we fell to the ground. I fell on top of my already weak wings and Ella landed on her arm. I sat up and rubbed my head where it hit the damn tree and looked at Ella who was doing the same thing.

We smirked at each other, and then eventually we started laughing. I realized this was the first time I laughed in a whole entire freaking year. Hey, maybe the depression is going away. Then I realized with a start, only I could make the depression go away. Wow. And it took me a whole entire year to realize _that!_ I'm such an idiot.

We sat there and laughed our heads off when Ella said, "You know, I think you might have to practice flying just a little bit more. You saved me, but we hit a freaking tree." We started laughing harder when Mom ran from across the road to where we were, panic in her eyes.

"Are you 2 okay? I saw you crash! What happened?" Mom asked worriedly, but then looked confused and kind of happy when she saw Ella and I having our Hallmark moment underneath the night sky. Know what? Forget I just said that.

"You're not going to believe this, but Max crashed into a tree!" Ella said in-between laughs, and Mom started laughing along with us. It felt good to be laughing with my family again. Laughing with a family that will _always _be there for me when I'm depressed. Not like the family who would kick me out when I was really sad, but not depressed.

The laughter finally settled down after about 5 minutes of non-stop laughing. Then Mom stood up and said, "We should probably get back on the road. Charlie is expecting us at our new home in an hour. Max, do you want to fly while we drive? It's up to you," she offered me, and I decided maybe it was a good idea to fly. I don't want to hit another tree again anytime soon.

"Know what, I will. And I'll try to get rid of this depression,"-though I knew it was impossible to get rid of all of it-"For you guys and Charlie and his daughter. I'll see you later at Forks," I said with a grin, and took up into the air. Ella and Mom were grinning as I waved back down to them. I hovered in the air for a minute when they climbed back into the car, and we finally resumed the trip to Forks Washington.

* * *

**So, what did ya think? Do you like it? Any suggestions and/or criticism is accepted! Even negative criticism lol! I don't care as long as you people review! If you review, I will give you a virtual cookie om nom nom :3**


	2. Drama

Ella's POV

After another hour of complete boredom in the car, we finally reached our rainy new home in Forks Washington. We pulled into the not paved driveway and Mom parked the car. As I climbed out of the car to go up to the front door, I saw a winged shadow descend out of the sky and land near the edge of the forest unsteadily. It was Max! I instantly jumped out of the car and ran toward her.

"Max!" I said and tackled her and gave her a tight hug. We both fell to the ground. We both heard laughter from behind us.

"You 2 better get off the ground before we go announce that we're here," Mom said in between laughs and we both got off the ground. I grinned at Max who grinned back.

"Sorry about that, Max. I'm just glad to have you back. Oh right! I almost forgot, here's your jacket," I said and handed Max her jacket to put over her wings. I'm pretty sure it would freak Charlie out if he knew that his new daughter in law had wings.

"Oh yeah, thanks," she said and put the black jacket over her white-brown wings. After we were all ready, we all grabbed our stuff from the back of the car.

While we were right about to knock on Charlie's door, I heard a _really _familiar voice call out from the edge of the forest, "Max! Thank the Lord I found you here! I was so alone, roaming the forest. It felt like forever, and what a blessing that I found you 3!" That voice and drama can only come from one person. Err, actually I mean dog. It was none other than the adorable Total, and he was running toward us through the forest.

"Total!" Max, Mom, and I yelled at the same time and Max and I started making a break for the talking and flying Scottie who was running toward us. OMG how did he even get here? We finally got to each other and I picked him up and hugged him tightly to my chest.

"Oh my gosh, Total! How did you get here? Don't you still live with the fl-, err the others?" I asked him, relieved that I caught myself from saying "the flock" out loud. I knew Max would start acting all depressed and emo again. And to my surprise, Total actually started sobbing. Scratch that, Total is all about the drama, so I really shouldn't be surprised about the tears.

"They abandoned me after they abandoned Max! I kept complaining it was a horrible idea that they kicked Max out of the flock, and now that Angel is leader and is possessive of that job she abandoned me in the middle of nowhere! I've been wandering these lonely lands for a depressing year, and now I finally saw you guys walking to this house!" Total sobbed. Max joined in on the hug to my surprise.

"It's so good to see you too, Total! Now, I would appreciate it if you shut your drama-filled mouth so we could enjoy this wonderful Hallmark moment," she said, and we all laughed. We finally split up from the hug and caught Total up about why we were here.

He nodded his head and said, "I get it. I will act like a normal dog, but only if you feed me actual food and not that nasty stuff that they usually feed other dogs." We agreed to his condition, and then we _finally _knocked on the door of our new house. Mom was happy that Total came to live with us, but she was even happier when a man opened the door and hugged Mom tightly. I saw Max was ready to punch the guy, but I gave her a look and then she remembered that Mom was married to him. She still overreacts. That's one trait she didn't lose in the depression.

"Charlie! It's so good to see you, hon! How are you and Bella doing?" Mom asked Charlie while Charlie motioned us to go inside our new home. Gulp, here we go.

We followed him into the house as he said, "We're good. Bella's boyfriend came back and now they're together again," he said a bit sourly. Gee, I wonder what the boyfriend did that made him so mad.

"Well that's good for Bella. Charlie, these are my 2 daughters, Max and Ella. And this is our dog Total," Mom introduced us to Charlie and Total barked. He didn't seem happy about it. Charlie finally seemed to notice us and smiled at us. I smiled back at him and even Max managed a weak smile at him.

"Hey girls, I'm Charlie Swan, but you can just call me Charlie. Let me call down Bella so she can bring you guys up to your new room." He told us then yelled, "Bella! Come meet your new sisters and bring them up to your room!" Wait, one room for the 3 of us? Me and an 18 year old girl have to bunk with _Max?_ What has the world come to!

"Coming!" I heard Bella reply and heard someone running down the stairs. I then heard a "whoa" and a brunette girl with pale skin came falling down the stairs. With a thud she hit the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Ouch.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Charlie asked Bella running up to her to help us up. She blushed a scarlet red and nodded sheepishly. She looked embarrassed at her little episode. I smiled at her.

"Hi Bella, I'm Ella. Hey! I just noticed our names sound the same," I said, and Bella got up from off the ground she was smiling at us.

"That's cool. C'mon, follow me up to our room," Bella said and led me and Max upstairs. We dragged our stuff (well _I _dragged my stuff and Max carried her stuff like it was a feather) upstairs into our new room. All of my horrid fears were confirmed. It was a tiny room with one window and _one bed_ up against the wall and I groaned. Bella frowned.

"What's wrong, Ella?" she asked me confused with a hint of panic, like she thought it was her fault I didn't like the room. Oversensitive much?

"We have to bunk with Max," I groaned and face palmed. That cleared up her confusion and she smiled sweetly like it was no big deal.

"Well Max can't be that bad to sleep with. _I'm _the one who talks when I sleep." Bella said a little sheepishly. I shook my head in horror at the thought of sleeping with Max. She had no idea how horrible and painful it was.

Cons about bunking with Max (I speak from experience here!);

She's a very restless sleeper who avoids sleeping on her back.

She's very paranoid, so if you move too close to her she'll punch you like you're a criminal sneaking up on her.

If you touch her back where her wings are, even by accident, she will kick you. Hard, I might add.

She hogs the whole entire freaking blanket!

She mutters in her sleep (and she denies it!).

She screams when she has a nightmare, which is pretty much every night.

She has spaz attacks sometimes when she sleeps, which I think comes from the occasional brain attack. It hurts being next to her when it happens.

She will hurt you if you try to wake her up any earlier than 12 o'clock noon.

You position her on her back (like how normal people sleep), she will hurt you.

And the worst thing, she will sometimes hug you unconsciously and if you move she will break your arm. She still denies this one, even though I had a cast on for a month.

Pros about bunking with Max;

You learn to never bunk with her ever again.

I sighed and put my stuff down in the corner and Max did the same thing. Bella showed us where to put our stuff around the house, and we all got settled in our new home. Today was Saturday, so we won't have to go to our new school today, thank God. I'm going to continue my freshman year, because I'm 13 (turning 14) but I skipped second grade. Max is entering senior year even though she's 16, but she looks like an 18 year old since she's so tall. Plus, she refuses to complete anymore than 1 year of school. She's so stubborn like that.

By the time we were settled at home (better start calling it by its name now), it was 6 in the morning and the sun was rising (according to Max who can see _much_ better than I ever could dream of.)

"I'm hungry. Can we have some breakfast now?" Max asked Bella a little rude. Just like her old self!

Bella shrugged and said, "Sure why not." We started walking downstairs into the kitchen, and then I remembered Max's appetite _before _the depression. This will be a new problem for Bella and Charlie. Mom and I are already used to Max's appetite. Well, before the depression, anyway.

"Um Bella, let me warn you before you cook. Max eats _way_ more than the average person. What I mean by that is she eats 4000 plus calories a day, so you might want to make a lot of food for her," I warned Bella who stared at Max in disbelief. Max sighed and leaned against the counter, and I noticed she got changed into another _black _jacket with _black _skinny jeans and she was wearing _black _eyeliner with _black _eye shadow. Just like a freaking emo kid! I thought she said she was trying to get _rid_ of the depression, not _try harder _to look like an emo!

"Max! Remember the talk the 3 of us had on the highway about this past year? I thought you said you were going to try to get rid of it!" I scolded her, gesturing to her black skinny jeans that screamed "emo." She looked really irritated when I said that.

"Ella, this is what I'm used to wearing and I'm not changing it anytime soon. I don't have to change my style. I'll stay true to my promises, but I'm not changing my clothes," she snarled at me, climbing off the counter. I was so ticked off that she was still dressing like an emo, I said the first thought that came to my mind, which I knew I would instantly regret saying out loud.

"Know what? You look a lot like _Fang _when you wear that stuff!" I yelled at her, putting emphasis on "Fang." What I said had an immediate impact on her. Tears started rolling down her angry face and she ran out the front door faster than you can say "What did I just say?" Mom came in the room looking clearly upset at what I said.

"Ella! How could you say that to her?" she scolded me for comparing Max to the boyfriend who abandoned her and caused half of her depression.

Oops is an understatement, for your information.


	3. Erasers?

Bella's POV

I frowned in confusion at what Ella just said and Max's reaction to her words.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really get what Ella just said to Max. Who's Fang?" I asked my new stepmom, Valencia, as I thought deeper into whatever had just happened in the kitchen. They were arguing about the way Max was dressing for some reason and Ella said she looked like "Fang" whatever that means. Valencia sighed and shook her head.

"Fang used to be Max's boyfriend until he left her for reasons I can't explain. She was hurt by that and the family she was living with kicked her out of their lives. She came to live with us again and was in a really deep depression for a while. In the car we had a talk about Max trying to get rid of her attitude. She agreed eventually after some, err, persuasion, but I guess she's reluctant to let the past go. What Ella said really upset Max." Valencia explained, and I knew from experience what Max is going through. I had just gone through Edward leaving me for my safety, and I went through a deep depression too just like Max. The only difference is I didn't dress in black and wear black make-up all of the time.

I nodded respectfully. "I understand. I think I could help her." I offered her, and Valencia laughed. I frowned in confusion once again.

"I thank you for your kind offer Bella, but Max is the type who always refuses help. Besides, Fang was no ordinary boyfriend." Valencia said, and Ella sent her a look that clearly said "shut up." I frowned in confusion again. Were they hiding something? I'll have to pay closer attention to them. Then my mind processed what Valencia said and I laughed.

"Don't worry, Edward isn't an ordinary boyfriend either," I said truthfully, and then thought how ironic it is that Max's boyfriend's name is Fang. Emmett would get a kick out of that. Valencia smiled and laughed.

"I'm sure he is a special guy. You don't have to worry about Max. Knowing her she'll be back in a couple hours." Valencia said nonchalantly. I frowned again. What mom doesn't worry when her child runs away from the house?

"Um, okay," I said and started to cook breakfast.

* * *

Max's POV

The cool and amazing air of the open sky would be even better than it already was if;

It would stop pouring rain that's freaking cold.

The lightning and thunder would stop.

If I listened to Mom and actually exercised my wings this past year so they don't hurt so much when I fly.

Oh yeah, let's not forget that _it brings back memories!_

I just knew one little thing right now; what Ella said hurt me and she's going to be sorry that she said that to me. It hurts to think of _him _right now. It hurts even worse to think of the flock and how they kicked me out of their lives. I was even angrier that they kicked _Total _out of the flock for actually missing me. I decided I should stop feeling sad about them kicking me out and I should kick their butts all the way to Mexico if I ever see them again. Yup, that's much better to think about right now than self pity.

When I decided my wings needed a good break from flying, I glided down carefully into an area along the coast next to a driftwood tree. I folded in my wings and put my jacket over them and then sat down on a natural bench made up from the driftwood tree. I sighed. Something tells me that school on Monday will be one heck of an event. I could just imagine those poor souls who will want to help me fit into the school, 'cause they're going to get their behinds kicked if they do.

I was just imagining what would happen if I annoyed one of the teachers when I heard rustling coming from the forest. I jumped up and scanned the area for the threat. I took one step back when I saw what was hiding in the forest brush. There in the forest, only visible because of my kick butt raptor vision, was a giant wolf, possibly an enormous Eraser out to get me. I put on a fierce expression and charged toward the Eraser menacingly.

"You want a piece of me you freaking dog? Well you're going to get one if you like it or not!" I snarled at the Eraser and gave him a kick in the muzzle. I took a quick glance at the Eraser. It has to be a new generation. It looks less man and more wolf and it is _ginormous_. But the eyes were clearly human and, surprisingly, not red. The Eraser snarled at me and lunged for my throat. I delivered a sharp kick to his stomach and he yelped. He then lunged back at me and his claws raked my legs.

"Ouch!" I said wincing, and I kicked him back with my good leg. I took a look at my injured leg and saw that the dang Erasers left a really deep cut. Dang, that's going to take _hours _to heal! The Eraser lunged at me again and I gave a sharp kick to his jaw and heard a satisfying cracking noise. He yelped and moved his paw to his muzzle. He set his muzzle back in place and I sprinted into the forest away from the Eraser so I don't have to explain any more injuries to Charlie and Bella.

I ran as fast as I could, wincing at my injured and majorly bleeding leg, and when I casted a look behind me, the Eraser was keeping up with me fairly well. I sped up, and out of nowhere, three more Erasers came out of the brush, followed by six more Erasers. Where are these giant Erasers coming from? Don't those scientists have better things to do than "improve" genetic mutations? Apparently not. Oh, if I ever see another freaking white coat again!

"Crap," I muttered, and pulled off my windbreaker, revealing my wings. I tied the windbreaker around my waist and unfurled my wings. The two smallest Erasers stopped dead in their tracks when I extended them. I casted a look behind me and snarled, "Yeah, like _you _weren't expecting them you stupid dogs!" That got the Erasers moving faster. I moved faster, and took to the air. The trees above me were too thick to fly through, so I just flew toward the canopy of the forest. While flying I saw the Erasers stare at me with shock in their eyes. It was kind of creepy.

Just then I saw an opening through the trees, and I moved higher up into the sky, flipping the bird to the Erasers below me. Get it? Flip the bird! Aw, just forget about it.

* * *

Jacob's POV

"_Um, Jake, I think that girl is giving you the finger." _Seth thought, and I stared in disbelief as the girl was flying higher into the sky while giving me the finger. A girl with freaking wings was flipping me off like we were truck drivers getting in her way on the highway. It's definitely not something you see every day.

"_Finally, there's a girl with enough common sense to attack Jacob and flip him off besides me." _Leah said smugly in her thoughts, and I turned around and growled at her.

"_Shut up Leah!" _I snarled in my head. One of these days Leah was going to have a nice big bite mark on her leg, courtesy of me, Jacob Black. Leah snarled at me.

"_Enough fighting you two," _Sam's voice came in our heads. I sighed mentally, and turned to face him. Everyone had confused looks on their faces and we were all sitting in a circle.

"_I did not see_ that _coming, that's for sure. Is she like an angel or something?" _Seth thought, and I shrugged nonchalantly, though I was caught off guard when the wings came out.

"_Maybe, but she sure didn't act like one. I just saw her sitting on the driftwood bench Bella and I usually sit on, and she saw me in bushes and kicked me in the jaw. It really hurt." _I thought, wincing at the memory of being kicked by someone just as strong as us or a leech. Leah sneered in her thoughts.

"_Of course you bring Bella into this conversation." _Leah thought annoyed at the mention of Bella, and I glared at her and growled menacingly.

"_Both of you knock it off with the bickering. We have to find out more about this angel, for lack of better term." _Sam thought, and then Seth snorted.

"_She had wings and was not human. I'm pretty sure she's an angel." _Seth thought certainly, and everyone in the pack mentally sighed at his sure attitude.

"_I guess she's an angel with mad skills." _Quil thought teasingly, and Embry, Seth, and Jared snickered in their heads. Sam and I mentally sighed at Quil's joke.

"_Okay, fine. Everyone head out as either a wolf or human and try to find more about this angel that attacked Jake." _Sam thought, and there were a few more snickers in the pack. I growled.

"_Shut up about it already." _I thought annoyed, and started to run as fast as I could to Bella's house. I haven't seen her since the leech came back, but now with this whole angel thing, I'll have to talk to her about it.


	4. Jacob

Max's POV

I landed at the edge of the forest outside my new house in wet Forks Washington, wincing as I landed on my leg, which was bleeding like heck, though not as bad as when it was first open. Either way, I've had worse. Much worse. Even though I knew I've been injured worse before, I couldn't keep this one thought from going through my mind whenever I took a glance at my leg; _damn that Eraser to hell._

What the heck is Charlie going to do when he sees my leg? Well whatever it is, he will have to deal with it. I have zero time for minor things like my stupid cut.

I folded my wings up against my back and pulled my jacket over them. I reluctantly made my way up to the front door. Jeez, Charlie and Mom are going to _freak._ Wait, no, scratch that. Mom is going to freak then get over it and Charlie is going to have a heart attack. Well, he'll have to get used to me getting attacked and my super fast healing abilities. And if he doesn't get used to it, then he'll have to deal with it.

I sighed, opened the door, and walked inside nonchalantly, like my leg wasn't losing blood like it was. Then my eyes widened when I looked at the living room couch. Who was sitting there on the couch when I walked in? None other than my new stepdad and my mom making out, which trust me, it wasn't a very pretty sight to see. Especially when you're a paranoid mutant bird kid like _moi._

"Can you guys do that in your bedroom and not the living room couch?" I said sarcastically, and they broke away from their make out session alarmed. They seemed embarrassed that I caught them on the couch making out. Heck, I would be too if your sixteen year old daughter/stepdaughter came back from a walk to find her parent/stepparent making out on the couch.

"Oh, um, hello Max. How was your walk?" Charlie asked me embarrassed. I made my way over to the recliner chair, sat down, and kicked up my legs for show.

"It was great. There's nothing like having a big ol' cut on your leg." I said sarcastically, and then they seemed to finally notice my large, deep, and semi-bleeding leg, which I should've hid from Charlie so he didn't freak out or have a heart attack.

"Oh my, Max, what happened?" Mom gasped, panicked, already getting off the couch while Charlie looked alarmed at my super deep cut. I sighed annoyed and said.

"It's the same thing that happened at Mexico City, except they looked more like the one that died in Germany." I told my mom, and she nodded in understanding. She knew I meant I was attacked by Erasers. She knew the story about how my half-brother Ari died in Germany, and she was there when we were attacked in Mexico City by all those 'bots. Charlie stared at Mom in disbelief.

"This has happened before, Valencia?" he asked shocked and nervous. I sighed amused and nodded.

"It's been a while though since it happened." I said truthfully. Sure as heck I wasn't telling him what happened. Mom was in the kitchen getting her medical supplies ready when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it," I said and jumped off the chair to get the door. And then out of nowhere, Charlie shot off the couch instantly. Well, I didn't see _that _coming, that's for sure.

"You young lady aren't in any condition to be moving. Lay down on the couch and I'll get it." Charlie said, and that ticked me off. You know me when adults underestimate me and try to tell me what to do. It ain't pretty and someone usually ends up scarred for life. That "someone" is never me.

"Actually, I _can _move around and I'm opening it right now." I seethed, and sprinted to the door like the mutant freak I am and opened it. There in the doorway was a Native American guy taller than me, which really says something right there, in the doorway. He was smirking and then looked down at me.

I locked eyes with his familiar brown eyes and gasped pathetically out loud. It was the Eraser who gave this stupid cut! I remembered his eyes. He then looked down at the large but somewhat healing cut on my leg and he gasped in remembrance. He looked up at studied my features.

"You!" we both snarled at each other at the same time, and Charlie made it to the door. He was frowning at us.

"You two know each other?" he asked confused, and we nodded, both glaring at each other.

"Sadly," I said sarcastically, and Mom walked into the room and saw me and the Eraser glaring at each other and came up to us.

"What is going on here Max?" she asked me, and I turned to look at her.

"I could ask the same thing right now." I said then jerked my head in his direction. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I snarled at the Eraser, and he backed away a couple of inches. Wow, who knew? An Eraser with enough common sense to back away from me actually exists. 'Bout time those wack-jobs put some common sense in their crazy experiments.

I heard a couple pairs of footsteps coming from down the stairs. It had to be Ella and Bella, no doubt about it. Not unless there's a monster living under Bella's bed, then it was Bella and Ella.

"Jacob!" I heard Bella gasp then say in disbelief, and then the Eraser grinned at her like they were old friends. Huh? Then Ella started speaking like Ella usually does.

"Max, OMG, I'm so sorry! I-" Ella said, then gasped as she noticed my leg. "OMG Max, what happened to your leg?"

"Same reason Fang went to the hospital that one time and we were stuck at Anne's house for a while." I said behind gritted teeth, and then Ella seemed to grasp what was going on. She inspected "Jacob" and her eyes turned cold. Aha, she was finally learning a thing or two about genetic mutations. It made me so proud to know I could teach people about things.

With one final glare, I walked next to Ella and sat down on the couch with her. Bella, Charlie, and Mom looked confused at what was going on. Ella, "Jacob," and I were having a glaring war. Just then, Total decided to come in the room. He sat next to me on the couch, and then saw my leg. He gasped.

"Oh my lord-" Total started to say, and then he caught himself and barked. That made Ella, Mom, and I laugh freaking hard. Now everyone else looked confused. That made me even more amused.

"I don't know what's going on, but what are you doing here Jake? I've been trying to call you for _ages _and you never return my calls!" Bella complained, and "Jacob" grinned in amusement.

"Why don't we just go up into your room and we'll catch up then, Bells." "Jacob" said with a grin and Bella seemed to grasp something and nodded. Huh?

"Sure, c'mon let's go." Bella said nonchalantly (so totally fake, 'cause I noticed Bella doesn't do things nonchalantly) and they started to head upstairs into our room.

"We're coming too." Ella and I said at the same time, and Charlie gave me a look that said _heck-no-you-aren't_. He has some nerve to do that! No one who knows me tries to command me what to do. With the exception of Jeb and the Voice. They were both very stubborn and annoying and got some of my sarcasm treatment in return.

"You're not going anywhere with that leg of yours. That's a life threatening cut you've got there." Charlie said worried, and I snorted in disbelief.

"I've had much worse. Oh yeah, and for future reference, never tell me what to do." I said nonchalantly, took the bandages out of Mom's hand, and Ella and I went upstairs in our room with Bella and "Jacob."

When we walked into the room, I slammed the door shut and turned to "Jacob."

"Okay what are _you _doing here, Eraser?" I snarled at him, quiet enough that Ella and Bella couldn't hear what we were saying. At the same time he snarled just as quiet, "What are _you _doing here, angel?" The word "angel" sent a pang through me because of my baby who backstabbed me, and then I reminded myself I was glad to be out of living with backstabbers.

I snorted at what he said. "Aw, thank you for the amazing compliment, but I ain't an angel. You out of all people should know that." I replied sarcastically, loud enough for Bella and Ella to hear, and Ella gave a nervous giggle. "Jacob" looked confused and he flushed at calling me an angel. If he's not an Eraser, he's never going to hear the end of this.

"What the hell is an Eraser? You mean as in a pencil eraser?" he quietly asked me confused, and I stared at him in disbelief. Um, Earth to Eraser! Do you not know your origin?

"A lupine-human hybrid, smart one. You out of all people should know that, seeing as you tried to kill me as you were in your wolf form." I retorted quietly, and Bella looked annoyed that we were talking so low and "Jacob" still looked confused.

"Okay, whatever about the Eraser thing, but _you _tried to kill me first!" he said quietly, and I glared at him.

"Well _you _snuck up on me and my first reaction is to attack!" I snarled at him loudly, and Ella nodded solemnly from experience.

"Yup, that's true as E=MC2. Last year on April Fool's Day I tried to sneak up on her and I ended up with a broken leg. She actually broke another bone when we were bunking together one night." Ella said, and I turned at her in disbelief.

"I did _not _break your arm! I woke up and you were on the ground with your arm in an unnatural angle. I'm pretty sure you fell off the bed." I told her, and she snorted.

"I was wide awake when you hugged me and pulled me closer to you! Then I cringed at what you did, then you kicked my arm and I fell off. I'm telling you now; I'm not bunking with you ever again." Ella stated, and I sighed and decided to start wrapping my leg with the bandage. I took a good look at the cut and saw that it finally stopped bleeding. Bella looked shocked and confused.

"What is going on here? Jake, did you and Max fight or something?" Bella asked "Jacob" incredulously and Jake looked alarmed.

"She attacked me first Bells!" Jacob said, and I smirked.

"You still did attack me and I got you back for it." I said quietly, gesturing to his nose that, according to my raptor vision, was still slightly out of place. He glared at me.

"How can you even see it's still out of place anyway?" he asked me quietly in disbelief and I snorted.

"The same way you can see it." I retorted quietly, now Jacob looked shocked and confused. It's kind of funny how I have that affect on people.

"Oh, so _you're _twisted by nature too." Jacob retorted quietly, and I snorted.

"Um, by twisted by nature you mean psychopaths experimenting on me, then yes. I'm twisted by nature." I said quietly and sarcastically. Jacob was staring at me wide eyed. If only I had a camera! That would really make my day.

"Um, no, I really did not mean that. What I meant by that was that the werewolf gene was passed down in my tribe like, forever." "Jacob" said silently and rolled his eyes. Hmm, so he _isn't _an Eraser after all. He was a werewolf because his ancestors were ones, too. Huh, what do you know? Werewolves actually do exist. I learn something new every day.

"Now, let me get this thing straight once and for all; _you _are a werewolf and I'm a genetically enhanced mutant freak. I'm not an angel, so get through that pea sized brain of yours." I said quietly and sarcastically.

Jacob saluted me and said, "Got it." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you dare repeat one word I said to you, or I will kick your butt into next year." I said loud enough for Bella and Ella to hear and stood up. I started to walk to the door, but then Jacob grabbed my injured leg and I fell down. I gave him a sharp kick in the leg and heard a satisfying cracking noise.

"Ouch!" Jacob said and took a look at his leg. I took a good look at it too. The bone was cracked, but not snapped all the way. I smirked and stood up.

"Don't try that again if you don't want to get hurt." I said, and continued to walk to the door. Then came Jacob's voice from behind me.

"Jeez, I was just going to ask if I can see them without you flipping me off in the process." Jacob said, and I stopped dead in my tracks. I whirled around and glared at him.

"Did you even hear one word I just said before? No, I'm not showing you and you might as well forget what you heard for your sake." I said infuriated, fed up with this guy who thinks he's all that and a bag of chips. I stormed toward the window and opened it, wanting to go for another fly so I could get the heck away from this Jacob guy. Bella looked confused at what I was doing. Ella understood what I was about to do, and she was giving me little motions to not jump and go out the back door or something. Haha, as if Charlie would let me _go _for another walk again after coming back with an injured leg. Jacob seemed to understand what I was doing, but still looked kind of puzzled.

As soon as the window was open, I made sure my jacket was unzipped, and I jumped out of the two story window, smiling as the air rushed up toward me.

Several things happened at once when I jumped. I turned my head and looked up when Bella screamed, "What are you doing?" Then she turned around, opened the bedroom door, and yelled, "Dad, Max jumped out the window!"

Ella slapped her face in frustration and was blocking the window from Bella. Jacob was staring out the window, waiting to see my wings. That little twerp is going to get it someday!

When I was positive Bella wasn't looking, I pulled off my jacket and unfurled my wings. I immediately caught an air drift and took to the sky. I smiled at the freedom of being in the air and wishing I could somehow make the rain go away so it would stop getting in my eyes.

When I was up high enough in the sky, I made a sharp loop back to the house. I silently landed on the roof where no one could see me and I could see them.

Down below on the ground, I saw Charlie and Bella searching for me frantically, yelling, "Max!" I saw Ella whispering in Mom's ear, and I saw Mom grit her teeth. Boy am I in trouble. Jacob was scanning the skies for me, and then he finally spotted me on the roof. He grinned at me and waved, and I flipped him the bird again and once again took off into the skies. Down below I heard Charlie yell, "Is that a hawk or something? That bird is pretty dang big." I smirked, because I knew he meant me. If he only knew.


	5. Invasion of Privacy

Jacob's POV

After Max's very grand, very dramatic, and very stupid jump from the window of Bella's room, well, saying that chaos happened in the tiny room was definitely an understatement. Bella instantly yelled for Charlie to come up here and I noticed Max's sister's frantic figure trying to shove Bella away from the window. I was staring amused out the window to see Max's beautiful and angelic wings (wait, did I _really _just think that? Oh thank God the pack can't hear my thoughts right now), Bella was trying to shove Max's sister out of the way to look out the window, and she was keeping Bella away from the window as if her life depended on it.

"Ella, what the heck is wrong with you? Your sister just jumped out the _window_ of a second story floor and you're too worried about keeping me away from it. She could be dead!" Bella was scolding the girl named Ella, and Ella had that no nonsense expression on her face while keeping Bella away from the window. I have to say, it was hilarious to see Bella so worried and annoyed for no good reason. I then returned my glance out the window and saw Max yank off her jacket and expand her brown-white wings, which seemed to be about 13 feet in length. She instantly caught a strong air draft and took to the sky.

I chuckled at her ticked off expression when some rain got into her eyes. She's going to have to get used to it. Welcome to Forks Washington, where a bird girl named Max gets annoyed at the never ending rain that gets in her eyes.

Ella then glanced behind her at the open window, saw that Max was in the sky, and stopped all resistance of stopping Bella from sprinting towards it. Just then, Charlie and Max's mom ran into the room, Charlie looking like the end of the world was happening at his very own home and Max's mom looking annoyed at Max's little stunt. Obviously her mom was in on the whole bird kid thing like my dad was in on the werewolf thing.

"What do you mean by Max jumped out the window?" Charlie yelled at Bella, worried about his new blonde gothic-looking step daughter who has an attitude who just jumped out of a window in his house. Heck, if my new blonde gothic-looking step daughter who has an attitude who just jumped out of a window in my house, I would be pretty worried too.

"She just, you know, jumped out of the window like it was nothing!" Bella said, and they rushed to the window to see that Max wasn't even in sight. I have to say, their faces were pretty dang priceless. Seth will get a kick out of this memory.

"She's not there! Max is already injured, and that's not good if she jumped out the window like that. We have to go try and find her." Bella said, and Charlie just nodded, his face turning red from worry. The two of them motioned for us to follow them outside, and they rushed downstairs. Max's mom turned to me instantly, a fierce look on her face.

"How much did you see?" she demanded of me, and I shrugged nonchalantly.

"What part? The wings or the super mad fighting skills she possesses? If both, I pretty much saw everything when she attacked me on the beach when I was hiding in the bushes. Oh, and before you ask, I am a werewolf and apparently she mistaken me for something called an Eraser, which I promise you, have no freaking clue what the hell is. We then fought very viciously. She broke my nose, I clawed her leg." I explained with my hands up in surrender, and to my amazement, they both sighed in defeat, like I didn't just say I was a freaking wolf and I didn't attack their daughter/sister.

"Yeah, Max _would _do something like that. C'mon, let's go put this show on for Bella and Charlie," Max's mom said, and ran out the door. I lingered in the doorway with Ella, and she sighed, annoyed at Max's stunt of the week. I was staring out the window, watching Max's silhouette disappear into the sky.

"So, I guess you're a werewolf. That's cool, I guess." Ella said nonchalantly, trying to make conversation.

I snorted, still staring out the window. "'Cool' would be the last word I would use to describe it. More like 'annoying' or 'invasion of privacy.'" I said, still staring out the window. I saw Ella shift on her other foot.

"How is it 'invasion of privacy'?" she asked me curiously, and I sighed.

"When we're wolves, the pack has this 'magical' connection where we can hear everyone's mind whether we like or not. I hate it like I hate getting attacked by a stranger I don't even know." I said sarcastically, and Ella chuckled, knowing I meant Max.

"Well if that 'stranger' happened to be Max you should've seen it coming your way." Ella said sarcastically, and I chuckled, impressed by her grand use of sarcasm.

"Well if I see a blonde in deep thought on the beach, I think she would be thinking about her next shopping trip, not thinking of ways to hurt me." I said, and Ella started full out laughing.

"Max go shopping? In what freaking universe?" Ella said in between laughs, and I started laughing at the way she was laughing. Her laugh was actually pretty cute.

"Haha, now that I actually sat down and had a very pleasant chat with her, now I see she is no blonde stereotype by any stretch of imagination." I said sarcastically, and we kept laughing and laughing like we were old friends.

For the first time since I met her today, I actually looked into Ella's pretty chocolate brown eyes while we were both laughing. The weirdest part about looking into her eyes? I had this crazy feeling run through me when our gazes connected. It was a feeling that felt like I couldn't live without her for a minute, no matter how hard I tried. Wait….hold on just a darn second in here! Did I just freaking imprint on _Max's _sister? Well, according to the feeling l felt through both Sam and Jared before, I guess I did. Max is going to kill me very painfully. I didn't even know her very well, but I already know Max can kick my ass all the way to Mexico.

I guess I was staring at her like I was a blind man seeing for the first time, and Ella stopped laughing and shifted uncomfortably up against the wall. "Um, are you okay? Do I need to call 911 or something, or are you just mental?" she asked me uncomfortably, and I chuckled and sighed.

"Oh boy, how to say this stupid thing. Know what, we have to go 'find' Max right now, so I'll make this short and sweet. Do you know what an imprint is?" Ella's unexpected answer came almost immediately, so that kind of caught me off guard.

"Yeah, actually I do. This guy named Dylan imprinted on Max about a year ago. He was actually pretty hot and-" Ella started to say, and she _finally _started to understand what I was about to say to her, and her head snapped in my direction instantly, a shocked look plastered upon her face. "Holy crap, are you saying that _you _imprinted on _me?_" she yelled in disbelief, and then seemed to collect herself.

I nodded my head like whatever we were talking about happened every single day to everyone in the universe. "Exactly, and remembered what I said about this whole wolf thing being annoying. We will talk about this later after we 'find' Max." Ella nodded reluctantly, and then smiled at me, like she accepted the fact.

"Well, okay then. I guess I should say that….I like you? Oh whatever. This is just a very awkward moment and now let's just go put on a show for Charlie and Bella. Oh, and don't tell Bella a word about this whole thing just so Max doesn't beat you to a pulp." Ella said, and we walked out of Bella, Ella, and Max's room to outside where Bella, Charlie, and Max's mom were. I was hoping Ella liked me, or this whole imprint thing will just be awkward. Heck, we don't even have to date. We can just be friends or something. Oh boy, when Max and Bella find out about this…

As we walked outside, Ella looked up at the roof and instantly ran to her mom like it was really important that she needed to know this instant. Ella whispered something that sounded like "Max is on the roof" into her ear and her mom frowned, not looking at the roof. I instantly turned my attention to the roof, and sure enough, Max was standing there with a smirk on her face. I grinned and waved at her, and her smirk faded. She flipped me the bird _again, _and took to the sky, flying higher and higher into the rainy sky.

Charlie then turned around, spotted Max's figure in the sky, and said bewildered, "Is that a hawk or something? That bird is pretty dang big." I could only picture Max's smirk in my head.


	6. Return

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update! To make up for it, this took up 5 whole pages in Word. I've been SO busy these days and finally had time to write. Lucky for you guys, out of my six (very soon to be 7 or even 8) fanfics, this one's my favorite to write at the moment. I promise to update once every 3 days at the very least. Please review! I'll really appreciate it :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Ella's POV

After a very long, very boring twenty minutes of "looking" for Max, we _finally_ convinced an extremely worried Charlie to just give up searching for her and head back inside the house. Mom, Jacob, and I already knew we were not going to find her anytime soon unless she decided to come home early. And I already knew Charlie was going to freak out when Max got home from her fly. For several hours until nightfall, he kept pacing, muttering stuff about why "young kids pull idiotic stunts" and etcetera. I was sitting on the couch next to Jacob when he said the idiotic stunts part, and I took that offensively, since I was a young kid and enjoyed doing stupid things. Yet again, I would never jump out a window. Jeez for crying out loud, I'm not suicidal!

"Hey, we're kids! That's what we do. We like to have a little fun sometimes," I said defensively, and Charlie whirled around and glared at me. Looks like I hit a nerve right there. I'll have to tell Max how I hit it. She'll want to know how to get on his bad side.

"Ella Swan I don't consider jumping out of a two story window 'fun'!" he yelled at me. I got annoyed when he used his last name as mine. I would _so _chose Martinez over Swan any day. Martinez sounded cooler any way.

"My last name is not Swan, for your information. It is Martinez, and it will always be like that until I get married to a guy I like a lot!" I snarled (something I recently picked up from Max) and stood up off of my seat. Charlie just sighed and went back to his pacing and muttering.

I took the time to notice what everyone else in the house was doing. Bella was cooking dinner, _still_ looking worried about Max. Sometimes, I wonder if she ever relaxes. I've known her for one day, and she seems pretty restless to me. Well, tonight should be _very_ fun. I'm bunking with Max the paranoid bird kid and Bella the restless teenager. I shuddered at the thought that was soon to become reality.

I looked over at Mom who was oblivious to the world. She was doing something on her laptop as she sat in the recliner chair in the living room. Knowing her, she was probably doing something important for her new job as a vet here in Forks. Speaking of vets, I looked over at Total.

Total was, well . . . just being Total. _That _should be enough information for you people out there. He was pacing the room, muttering something in French repeatedly under his breath. It was very annoying and I felt like slapping him. Somehow, Charlie and Bella didn't notice the talking, flying Scottie's annoying mutters. Mom was noticing it, that's for sure.

"Total shut the heck up already! I can hear you and it's getting quite annoying!" Mom scolded Total, and Charlie gave my mom a look that looked like he was questioning her sanity. Ha, I would be too if I didn't know Total could talk.

"The dog isn't barking," he muttered, and continued pacing. Total gave my mom the death glare, which I found really funny, and continued pacing and muttering like Charlie was. Ah Total. You never cease to amaze me.

I sighed and sat down back onto the comfy couch. I heard a loud snore and I looked to my left to see Jacob obviously dead to the world. He was snoring heavily and his eyes were shut in slumber. I chuckled. Obviously _someone _doesn't get enough sleep nowadays!

Suddenly, there was a heavy knock at the front door. I leapt enthusiastically out of my seat, hoping it was Max coming back from her flight. Oh, I have so much to tell her! Everything about Jacob, our new family, and Total annoying Mom! She would get a kick out of the last part.

"I'll get it!" I yelled and sprinted for the front door. I quickly unlocked the door with a huge smile on my face and opened it to reveal a mixed crowd of policemen, random strangers (couple of which who were _really _pale), and teenagers that looked similar to Jacob in size and shape. I guessed (I hope it was a right guess and not a wrong one, 'cause that would be bad) that the teenagers were Jacob's pack, and I smiled at them. I then gave the random people, specifically the pale people, a confused look.

"May I help you guys?" I asked confused. Shoot, I thought it was Max. Note to self; stop getting over excited. And then Charlie instantly came up behind me to the front door.

"Don't worry Ella, I got this. It's the search party I called and got together to look for Max." Charlie said, and I whirled around in astonishment and anger. Why the heck would he get a stupid _search party _to look for _Max? _I mean, c'mon! Who gets one together to _look _for _Max? _Oh, when Max gets home Charlie is _so _going to get it.

"You got a damn _search party_ to look for Max and you didn't tell us! Why in freaking hell would you do _that?" _I said, so aggravated I couldn't help but use curse words. Charlie glared at me, like cursing was the worse sin to ever commit on this planet. Hey Charlie, ever heard of teenagers? Well guess what? They curse on a regular basis. Get used to it since you have 3 living in your house.

"Watch your mouth young lady. And don't you even care for your sister? She could be dead because of that idiotic stunt she pulled, _especially _with a deeply cut leg like she had!" he scolded me, and I snorted in disbelief. If he was in on Max's secret, he would realize how stupid he sounded. Max has jumped off of many things, and so far the window was not the most dangerous thing she jumped out of. How about jumping _through _a window into the middle of a category 5 hurricane? Now _that _was one of the most dangerous stunts Max pulled. I saw the pale guy's eyes widened when I had that thought. I gave him a puzzled look and decided to do what Max one taught me; when weird things happen, block your mind. That's exactly what I did and the guy's eyes narrowed in frustration. Odd. Then I decided to intimidate him by giving him a look that said _I'm on to you, buddy._

I then looked behind the search party to see Max materialize out of the super green forest.

_She's back she's back she's back!_ I was so happy (if you can't tell already) she was finally back! She walked slowly up to the front door with a slightly confused expression on her face, and then she seemed to notice I was arguing with Charlie. She smiled encouragingly at me, and later motioned for me to announce her presence.

"First of all Charlie, I'm in high school now and I have freedom of speech. Second, I already know Max is okay because she is standing right behind you." I said, and he whirled around to face a smirking Max standing next to an astonished looking werewolf pack who obviously recognized her from their fight with her. Oh boy, this is drama waiting to happen.

* * *

Max's POV

After a nice, long, relaxing flight around my new hometown, I finally decided to go back to the house and eat. Wow, am I hungry. I skipped lunch _and _breakfast today. Is it possible it was only this morning that we got here in this miserable, rainy town that is home to werewolves? Whatever the case is, I just know I need some food. Like, right now.

I landed on my two feet in the oh so green never ending forest outside the house, and I pressed my wings uptight against my back. I then yanked my black windbreaker over my wings and started to walk to the edge of the forest where the house was. I looked down to check on my injured leg and saw that all that was left was an ugly pink looking scar underneath the obviously destroyed jeans. They actually looked more like shorts now than skinny jeans, so that made the scar _so_ much more easier to see. I shrugged off the annoyed feeling I got when I saw the scar. The scar would be just a normal scar tomorrow morning.

When I finally got to the edge of the forest, what I saw confused me. I saw all of these people around the front door (7 of them were like pale as snow and had gold eyes. One of them had a heck of a lot of scars that looked suspiciously like bites. Hm, I'll have to keep a close eye on those peeps), and in the front door I saw Ella face to face with Charlie, both of their faces red.

I just kept walking towards them, and I realized that Ella was arguing with Charlie. Ella looked at me, and I smiled encouragingly at her. Ha, what do you know? Ella actually picked up some of my arguing skills. She makes me so proud sometimes. I continued walking to the door and I had the feeling I used to get from Angel when she would read my mind.

_Whoever is there, get the hell out of my head! _I thought/snarled to whoever was tuning into my lovely little mind andI blocked my thoughts, annoyed at the possibility that someone here could read minds. My eyes scanned all of the people and saw this really pale guy with bronze hair that was looking at me and had a shocked expression on his face. Now I _really _have to keep an eye on this guy here. It's not every day that you see someone look shocked when you just yelled at someone to get out of your head.

When I was close enough to the front door, I motioned for Ella to announce that I'm here. Then I realized where I was standing. I was standing next to quite a few people who look a lot like Jacob, which means I'm standing next to how many werewolves? 8? 9? Oh, who even cares right now? I just know there are a lot of werewolves around me, and that makes me very uncomfortable.

Ella then said, "First of all Charlie, I'm in high school now and I have freedom of speech. Second, I already know Max is okay because she is standing right behind you." She added that last part with a smirk, and Charlie and the werewolf pack faced me, masks of shock plastered upon all of their faces. Overall, it was a priceless thing to see.

I leaned against the railing and waved. "Hey, how's it going?" I said nonchalantly, pretending like jumping out of a window with a cut leg and returning to the front door was something that happened every day. Actually, in my world it kind of does.

Charlie was speechless. "B-but you jumped out the window. H-how are y-you even alive? And your l-leg, it's healed except for that scar! T-that's i-impossible!" Charlie stuttered, and I gave a small chuckle at his discomfort. Well Charlie, some things seem impossible, but mental scientists with a need for doing something "for the greater good" come along and make impossible things possible. Oh, do you need an example? How about _moi_, who just happens to have wings? Wow, I'm a very sad bird kid. I'm giving a mental lecture in my head. I'll have to call Jeb and tell him to fix the flaws in my brain. That should make me a little less mental.

"That's something for me to know, and you to never find out." I finally said, trying hard not to give the lecture I was thinking about inside my head, and then turned to the wolf pack. "Long time no see guys. Just so you know, Jacob is inside." I said, hearing the unmistakable snore of Jacob inside the house. I walked in through the doorway, the guy with the bronze hair walking in behind me and I saw my mom giving me an accusing glare.

"Maximum Ride, do you know how stupid of you it was to jump out the window? You could've gotten hurt!" she said using m full name, and I took the message to mean _Do you know_ _how bad it would've been if they saw your wings?_ I shrugged.

"No worries Mom. I'm here, aren't I?" I said, and proceeded to sit down on the couch. Just then, Total jumped onto my lap, with his new vest on him to cover his wings, and licked my face. I shoved him away onto the other side of the couch.

"Ewww Total! How many times do I have to say stop licking my face?" I snarled, and he glared at me accusingly. He opened his mouth to say something, but I clamped my hand over his mouth. I looked up when Ella started giggling.

"What, Total's been bugging you too?" I asked her, and she nodded. I laughed at that.

"He's been annoying Mom especially." Ella said, now I doubled up in laughter. The dog annoying the vet. How ironic! Ella joined me in my laughter, and Mom came over and started laughing with us. Yet again, another Hallmark moment. At the rate we're going we're probably going to have to open a Hallmark in this town just to store all of them.

Just then, Bella decided to walk into the room. "Dinner's ready-" she started to say, and then saw me on the couch laughing with Mom and Ella. "Max?" Bella exclaimed in disbelief and nearly tripped over her two feet. Wow, talk about a bad sense of balance. I heard through my enhanced hearing a very, _very _low chuckle come from the bronze hair guy. I gave him a very quick glare that I was surprised he caught and I decided to smirk at Bella.

"Hello Bella, nice to see you too. C'mon, let's eat now. I'm starving!" I said, and then I raced into the kitchen to grab some grub. Ha, try saying _that _three times fast.


	7. Mind Block

**Hey guys, guess what? I'm on time for the update :D I'm so proud of myself lol. Thanks for everyone who reviewed for Chapter 6. I decided everyone who reviews will get a little shoutout; Thank you XxHisLilLoverGirlxX, XxHelixRiderxX, PeaceandCupcakes, godschild4ever, and FilinoFang for reviewing :D I really appreciate it, and here is your virtual cookie (::) Now, on with the story we go :D**

Edward's POV

Earlier this afternoon, Charlie called the house. Esme happened to pick up the phone, and he told her that he was gathering a search party to look for his new stepdaughter who jumped out the _window_ with a seriously cut leg. Esme was horrified by what she heard, and she instantly came running to us to tell us what she was told.

"Everybody, listen up. Charlie just called. Apparently his new stepdaughter came home from a walk with a very deeply cut leg, and after she was home for 10 minutes she jumped out of Bella's second story window. They went to go look for her, but they couldn't find her. He's gathering a search party to go look for her, so he called us up and asked if we could go help. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go help him find his new stepdaughter. The poor thing is probably very hurt." Esme had explained solemnly. Now I have to admit, that _is _an idiotic stunt for a mere human to pull. Even life threatening. We eventually decided to go to Charlie's house to help look for her. That is, if she is still alive.

After we were all ready to go over to Bella and Charlie's house, we all got into 2 different cars. I was in my silver Volvo with Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. Esme and Carlisle took Emmett's Jeep over to the house.

As soon as I climbed in the driver's seat and stepped on the gas pedal, sure enough Alice started chatting away. That little motor mouth.

"Oh my God I can't believe Bella has a new stepsister! Oh, I'm so excited to meet her! Maybe she'll have a better fashion sense then Bella I hope. Oh, then I can take her shopping at the mall! That would be so much fun. I wonder what she looks like. I wonder if she looks anything like Bella. I can't wait to meet Charlie's new wife too! I think her name is Valencia. Well, that's what I heard in my vision of when Charlie, Valencia, and Bella's other new stepsister looking for the other stepsister who I believe her name is Max. Well, that was the name they were calling out many times. At some points I couldn't see them, but probably the mutt was there." Alice said excited at first, then disgusted when she talked about that mutt Jacob. I looked into her head to see the vision she was remembering, and saw that the younger stepsister looked somewhat like a smaller version of Bella; a pretty brunette girl with face features similar to Bella, but the stepsister's skin is a little tanner than Bella's beautiful ivory skin.

"Wow, she kind of looks like Bella." I mumbled, and obviously everyone in the car heard. Alice smiled a big grin in my direction.

"I know, right? They look somewhat like blood siblings! Now I wonder what Max looks like. I'm trying to look for her in the future, but I don't know what to look for! As far as I can tell, she's not coming home soon." Alice pouted, and then Emmett chuckled at her. I read his thoughts and groaned at the possible horrifying truth.

"Or she could be dead like Charlie thinks." Emmett put in with a smirk, and Alice slapped him across the face. It didn't hurt of course, but I wish it did.

"Don't think like that Emmett! I'm pretty sure jumping out a two story window couldn't hurt _that_ much." Alice said, and her voice faltered a little at the end and I sighed.

"If she is dead, Bella is going to be so upset about losing her new sister." I said, thinking about how crushed she would be. Sure enough, Rosalie glared at me from the back seat of the car. Oh joy.

"Jeez Edward, is that all you ever talk about? Bella this, Bella that, Bella everything! Talk about something else for once, will you?" Rosalie complained and flipped her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder. From what I could pick up from her thoughts, she didn't seem too happy. Yet again, when is she ever happy these days?

Just then, I pulled up into the stone driveway and saw all of these people, some strangers some not, walking up to Bella's doorway. I parked the car and we walked up with everyone. Carlisle and Esme had just knocked on the door and they smiled at us.

"What took you so long?" Carlisle joked, and I smiled at him. I took a deep breath through my nose and realized I smelled wolf. I looked around and saw the wolf pack throwing cold looks at us. Go figure.

"Oh you know, traffic as usual." I said sarcastically, and Esme smiled at us. I heard Emmett chuckle, and Jasper sighed. And then I finally heard footsteps coming to the door.

"I hear someone at the door!" Alice said excitedly, and as if on cue Bella's younger stepsister opened the door with a big smile on her face. She looked at the wolves and smiled as if they were old friends, then she looked at us and her smile faltered.

"May I help you guys?" she asked us confused, and then I picked up on her thoughts that said, _shoot, I thought it was Max. Note to self; stop getting over excited._ Then Charlie came up behind the girl and walked around her.

"Don't worry Ella, I got this. It's the search party I called and got together to look for Max." Charlie said, and those words brought up an immediate reaction in Ella. She whirled around to look at Charlie and her thoughts screamed, _why the heck would he get a stupid __**search party**__ to look for __**Max**__? I mean, c'mon! Who gets one together to __**look**__ for __**Max**__? Oh, when Max gets home Charlie is __**so**__ going to get it._ Saying her thoughts confused me was an understatement. Shouldn't she be worried for her sister? Doesn't she even want to find her?

"You got a damn _search party_ to look for Max and you didn't tell us! Why in freaking hell would you do _that?"_ Ella yelled at Charlie in anger, and Charlie turned and glared at her. _Hey Charlie, ever heard of teenagers? Well guess what? They curse on a regular basis. Get used to it since you have 3 living in your house_, her thoughts said, and then I made a mental note to mention to her that Bella usually doesn't curse.

"Watch your mouth young lady. And don't you even care for your sister? She could be dead because of that idiotic stunt she pulled, _especially _with a deeply cut leg like she had!" Charlie scolded Ella, and she snorted in disbelief. _Now _she had the most confusing thoughts yet. Her thoughts said, _if he was in on Max's secret, he would realize how stupid he sounded. Max has jumped off of many things, and so far the window was not the most dangerous thing she jumped out of. How about jumping __**through**__ a window into the middle of a category 5 hurricane? Now __**that**__ was one of the most dangerous stunts Max pulled. _Now I was getting interested in her thoughts, and I pushed myself in deeper until some sort of mental block went up in her brain. Damn it! How did she _do _that? My eyes narrowed in frustration, and Ella gave me a look that clearly said _I'm on to you._

Just then, joy filled Ella's eyes. Confused, I picked up on someone's new, sarcastic thoughts that said, _ha, what do you know? Ella actually picked up some of my arguing skills. She makes me so proud sometimes. _The thoughts belonged to a girl, then suddenly those thoughts turned vicious and she snarled into her head, _Whoever is there, get the hell out of my head!_

Then I was instantly blocked out, and I whirled around, shocked, to see a very tall, very skinny blonde girl dressed in gothic apparel with a black windbreaker with half the sleeve cut off and black, torn denim shorts. At least I think they were denim shorts. I was surprised to see that she had _many_ scars that looked like that were mainly from combat and something else I couldn't name. Of course, only my family's eyes could see those faint scars. To be honest here, she had more than _Jasper's_, so that really says something right there. The newest scar even Charlie could see, and that was obviously the cut leg. Apparently it wasn't as deep as Charlie said it was, since it was already closed up. She gave me a wary look, and I realized I probably had an extremely shocked expression on my face that probably gave me away. Jasper seemed to notice my utter shock.

_What's the matter Edward?_ Jazz asked me through his thoughts, and I just shook my head.

Just then, the blonde girl gave Ella a little hand motion, and then Ella smiled and said, "First of all Charlie, I'm in high school now and I have freedom of speech. Second, I already know Max is okay because she is standing right behind you." Charlie, the wolves, and everyone else whirled around to face a smirking blonde girl that obviously has an attitude.

I then heard Alice's mental gasp of horror. _What is she wearing? She needs help right away! Ugh, gothic clothing is disgusting! _Alice's horrified thoughts said. I mentally sighed at Alice's obsession with clothes.

I looked back and forth between Max and Ella. They didn't really look too much alike except for a couple of facial features. Actually, something seemed _very _off about Max that made her different from everyone else here. Maybe because she was so tall and skinny. I decided to investigate this later.

Max leaned back against the front porch and said nonchalantly, "Hey, how's it going?" I hid a chuckle when I saw Charlie's bewildered expression. Even the mutts, who I guess somehow knew Max, looked shocked when they saw her.

_It's the girl that beat up Jake!_

_It's the girl that flipped off Jake!_

_Ha, it's the girl that broke Jacob's nose!_

Now I was trying to hold back full blown laughter. This girl beat up Jacob Black the Great? I decided I liked Bella's new stepsister, no matter how much of an attitude she has. Anyone who beats up the mutt is a good person in my opinion.

Charlie finally spoke, saying, "B-but you jumped out the window. H-how are y-you even alive? And your l-leg, it's healed except for that scar! T-that's i-impossible!" Max smirked, like she was trying to hide full blown laughter like me. I decided to look in Charlie's head, and I suppressed a gasp when I saw what her leg looked like when she first got home from her walk. I compared how it was then to what it was like now and came to the conclusion that Max wasn't human.

"That's something for me to know, and you to never find out," Max said, and started to head inside of the house. Then, to my utter amusement, she turned to the astonished pack and said, "Long time no see guys. Just so you know Jacob is inside the house." She then walked through the doorway and I followed her in, wanting to see Bella. I saw a woman about thirty five years old who looked somewhat like Max and definitely like Ella. It was Bella's new stepmom, Valencia.

As Max walked in, her mom said with a stern look on her face, "Maximum Ride, do you know how stupid of you it was to jump out the window? You could've gotten hurt!" Wait, her name is Maximum Ride? How come she has a different surname than her mother and sister? I tuned into her panicked thoughts, and to my surprise, instead of being worried she jumped out the window she was thinking, _what if somebody figured out her secret by seeing her jump out the window? __**They**__ would hunt those people down to the end of the globe. Speaking of that, how am I going to tell her that __**they **__are back? Last time Ari died when she thought she took them down. And now she doesn't have the other kids to back her up. Or Fang. _Her thoughts were confusing to say the least. Who were _they_?

Max seemed to have a look of understanding on her face, and then she shrugged and said, "No worries Mom. I'm here, aren't I?" Max then went to go sit on the couch, and as soon as she sat down a Scottie wearing a black vest for some reason jumped on her and licked her face.

"Ewww Total! How many times do I have to say stop licking my face?" Max snarled, and the dog seemed to _glare_ at her. The dog opened his mouth as if to bark, but then Max clamped her hand over his mouth. What I heard next confused me.

_Je devrais-je peu de plomb dans Max ici. Je me rends compte qu'il ya des gens ici, mais cette est Canine-américaine l'abus! Oh, elle ne va jamais entendre la fin de cet article! _

**(A/N In English, the thoughts said ****"****I should I knock some sense into Max here. I realize there are people here, but this is Canine American abuse! Oh, she will never hear the end of this!" I hope you all realize who was thinking this XD. Okay, back to the story.)**

I looked around the room to see who was thinking these French thoughts. I couldn't seem to find an owner to the thoughts, and the part about Canine Americans confused me. I looked at the dog and immediately canceled out the idea that the thoughts belonged to a dog. It was impossible for dogs to have intellectual thoughts, let alone in French.

I was brought back from my (or should I say the French person's) thoughts when I heard Max, Ella, and Valencia laughing together on the couch. Just then, Bella walked into the room and announced, "Dinner's ready-" then her eyes fell on Max. "Max?" Bella exclaimed in disbelief, and she almost fell over. I chuckled very silently to myself, and Max instantly gave me a quick glare that no one else in the room noticed except for me. I was shocked that she heard my chuckle. I have a lot to tell to the rest of my family later. Just then, Max smirked at my Bella.

"Hello Bella, nice to see you too. C'mon, let's eat now. I'm starving!" Max said and pretty much sprinted head on into the kitchen. I then looked to the couch and saw Ella shrug nonchalantly.

"Well that's Max for you. Always makes a beeline for the food." Ella said, and followed her sister into the kitchen. I looked at Bella, who was blushing. She walked over to me and we gave each other a quick kiss. Oh, if Bella only knew how much I loved her.

"Well you've got one interesting sister there." I said softly, trying to whisper so Max wouldn't hear us, and Bella sighed. Her cheeks burned a brighter shade of a beautiful, delicate pink.

"More interesting than her sister, that's for sure. I'm starting to doubt she's normal." Bella said, and she gave me a questioning look. I nodded in agreement with her statement.

"I'm starting to doubt that she's _human_." I countered her statement, and Bella smiled at me and started to walk into the kitchen to go join her family to eat dinner.

"What was your first clue?" she asked me, and I chuckled. Ah, so many clues but I decided on one.

"She's blonde and could care less about her looks." I said, and Bella started laughing and went into the kitchen to go eat her dinner.

_Thanks for the insult, Eddy Boy, _came Rosalie's bitter thoughts, and I just rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch to watch T.V., not wanting to go into the kitchen because of Max.


	8. Dinner

**Aha, on time again! Woot woot! :D C'mon guys, you have to give me SOME credit. I've got 7 stories posted and trying to write but this is one out of 2 stories I don't have Writer's Block to stop me from writing. Shout-out time! I'd like to thank XxHisLilLoverGirlxX, MaximumX777, XxHelixRiderxX, and PeaceandCupcakes for reviewing Chapter 7. You guys rule ;D**

**Oh, and to answer XxHelixRiderxX's question; Did you notice she was on the computer? Well, she was emailing Jeb, so THAT'S how she found out. Haha, I came up with that right on the spot :{D**

**Oh, and just a little shout-out; if you have read House of Night and you're looking for a hip new fanfic to read, hop on over to xxhugsandrocketsxx's profile to read the story Neferet's Revenge. I'm co-authoring that story, so I can promise you it's good ;) Haha, just kidding, my friend Kenna is a fabulous writer too. Even better than me actually except for the fact she makes too many spelling errors that drive me insane. Love you Kenna :)**

* * *

Max's POV

Huh, well what do you know? I think that somehow this past year my senses grew stronger without me realizing it at all. Why do I think this you may ask? Because I heard Bella and that bronze haired guy kiss from two rooms away and picked up on their whispered conversation while eating my wonderful dinner of meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and corn like a kid who has never eaten food in their entire freaking life. I didn't even _mean_ to eavesdrop on people for once in my life. Yet again, I could've been doing it subconsciously. Honestly, either way I wouldn't be surprised.

Charlie gave me odd looks throughout the whole entire dinner. The looks didn't even faze me in the slightest. _All_ adults give me odd looks. It's just an unavoidable part of being a mutant freak.

After Charlie shot his ninth odd look my way is when I heard the disgusting kissing noises all the way from the living room. My wild guess, the bronze haired guy is her lovely boyfriend, Edward. If that isn't Edward, then Bella has some serious issues for dating 2 guys at one time. For you people with the dirty minds out there, I'm pretty sure you have your own words to describe someone that dates several guys at one time. I don't even think I want to know what you call them.

"Well you've got one interesting sister there." Edward whispered to Bella, and I heard Bella's faint sigh. I bet a whole day's worth of food that she blushed right there and then. I just met Bella today and she seems to blush several times a minute.

"More interesting than her sister, that's for sure. I'm starting to doubt she's normal." Bella said, and I nearly choked on my meatloaf. Crap, now I did it! I've been here not even a full day and they're already on to me! Yet again, I came back with a deeply cut leg and now it's just an angry looking scar. And I jumped out of a window and came back unharmed. It didn't help either that I eat an unnatural amount of food and was very tall for my age.

Huh, I guess I stand out more than I think. Good to know for future reference.

"I'm starting to doubt that she's human." Edward retorted, and I snorted in disbelief. Says the one with golden eyes, abnormally pale skin, and the possible mind reading abilities. Charlie gave me a questioning look, and I hid my snort by having a coughing fit. If you were wondering, it's not very comfortable coughing with a truckload of food in your mouth. Just so you know.

"Are you okay there Max?" Charlie asked me with one eyebrow raised, and I nodded as convincingly as I could.

"Just started choking on a piece of corn." I lied, and shoveled more delicious potatoes into my mouth. Charlie rolled his eyes and continued eating his meatloaf very slowly. Like, old people slow. It was starting to bug me.

"What was your first clue?" Bella asked Edward sarcastically, and I heard Edward chuckle slightly. By the way their conversation was heading, Bella and Edward aren't going to be spared by my very rude and sarcastic side. I can even guarantee they will be affected at this point.

"She's blonde and could care less about her looks." Edward replied to Bella's sarcastic question, and I accidently bit down too hard on my tongue. I held back a curse word from slipping out of my dirty little mouth.

Jeez, ever heard of false stereotypes? Just because I have blonde hair doesn't mean I'm a freaking idiot and care about my looks more than my safety. Heck, I don't even care about my hair and clothes as long as they don't interfere with a quick U and A. How insulting to label _me_ as a blonde! Honestly, am I the blonde stereotype? If you say yes to that question, I believe you need your brain checked, 'cause I can't remember the last time I went shopping with friends at the mall while wearing a super short miniskirt. I don't even _own_ a miniskirt and I've never been to the mall. So I'm pretty sure I'm not the blonde stereotype. Bella and Edward can consider themselves victims of the Maximum Ride attitude.

I then watched as Bella walked into the room where everyone was eating. I gave her the coldest glare I could manage at the moment, and she cringed slightly at my attitude. Ella noticed my glare, and she gave me a confused look.

"So how is dinner?" Bella asked us uncomfortably, and I didn't answer her in the slightest. Charlie was the only one to respond with actual words.

"The food is great honey. Meatloaf is especially fantastic." Charlie said, and Mom and Ella smiled at Bella. Bella looked at me, as if expecting some kind of response from me. If she was looking for a response for her question, she's going to be waiting a long, long time. Probably until Jeb tells me that he's marrying Fang. I'm pretty sure that's never going to happen. If it does, well, I don't have any comment.

Just then, Total walked into the room, black vest and all, and started whining and looking at me pleadingly. I looked down and remembered I promised him actual food, not any of that generic dog food crap. I decided I should probably give him some food right now since he hasn't had a good meal in ages. Too bad Charlie didn't look like he would tolerate feeding him actual food.

"Tell that dog to shut up and get away from the table. He shouldn't be eating table scraps." Charlie said, and do you know what I did, being the stubborn bird kid I am? I quickly finished my sixth helping, put on a seventh helping, and put Total on to my lap to eat some food. Bella and Charlie turned to look at me in astonishment, and Total instantly started eating everything off of the plate. Ella and Mom just smiled at us as Total ate his food.

"Max, what in the world are you doing? That dang dog shouldn't be eating from the table!" Charlie scolded me, and I turned to glare at him.

"I am giving _Total_ his dinner for the night! You don't expect him to eat that crappy generic dog food, do you? He's been through some _very_ tough times too, so give the poor guy a rest." I told Charlie off, and Total seemed to eat more joyfully.

Charlie stared at me disapprovingly and said, "Put the food on the ground then. I refuse to let a dog eat at the kitchen table." Total then snapped his head and Charlie's direction and growled his little puppy growl.

"Total, just eat the food. Charlie, I'm letting Total do whatever the heck he wants to do. He's family too, and he's not just a dog. He's Total, and that should be enough for anyone." I snarled at Charlie, and Total continued eating his dinner. I could tell he was dying to tell Charlie off. That made me wonder what would happen if Charlie knew Total could talk. Now _that_ would be a sight to see.

Charlie opened his mouth to say something, but Mom cut him off by saying, "Charlie, I say just let Total eat. He's been through some _very _bad times, I will not speak of these times because I promised Max I would not speak a word of that, so just let the poor dog eat his food from the table." Did I ever tell you how much I love my mom?

"Fine, but I hope he doesn't do this every night." Charlie reluctantly agreed, and by that time Total was done. I scooped more food onto his plate and he was done with his fourth serving within six minutes.

"Wow, he has almost as big of an appetite as Max." Charlie pointed out, and I snorted. Even Total looked at him in disbelief. _Everyone_ knew I had the biggest appetite on the planet.

"Close but no cigar," I retorted, and walked with Total out of the room to see Edward sitting on the couch watching the news on T.V. He looked over at me and smiled. At me. Now, what does that tell you? If it goes along the lines of him desperately trying to figure out my secret, I believe you are correct, because _no one_ smiles at me. Well, at least no one who is sane in their right mind.

I walked over to the couch with an eyebrow raised. "May I help you by smacking that smile off your face, mind reader?" I asked sarcastically, and the look of shock on his face was priceless. Now, where is Mom's camera? I need it like right now.

"H-how did you figure that out?" Edward said shocked, and I gave him one of my famous smirks. I finally came to the conclusion he is an idiot. Didn't he see his face when I snarled in my head? Apparently not.

"Easy. I felt someone drop in on my mind, mentally yelled at the person and blocked it off from eavesdroppers like you, and you were the only one with the shocked expression on your face. Doesn't help either that you have gold eyes and look a little _too_ perfect." I explained, taking a really good look at him. While I was checking out his skin, I noticed there was no flaw whatsoever. I realized he was either a genetic experiment or something along the lines of supernatural like Jacob was. Speaking of Jacob, when I looked over at the other couch he was still snoring away. Edward looked stunned at my explanation.

"But how did you _know_ the feeling of someone reading your mind?" he asked me bewildered, and I smirked at him as I went to go take a nap on the recliner.

"That's something for me to know and you to not find out. Just remember I'm on to you Edwardo." I said, leaned back into the recliner chair and the world blacked out as I fell asleep.


	9. El

**Haha, I'm on time again! Now I'm finally getting the hang of this "on time" thing ;D Now, I just have to do it with all of my other 6 stories and I'll be set :D Spring break is coming up soon, so I plan to update every TWO days :D I actually don't know when it actually starts, but I promise I'll let you know in the next chapter.**

**Shout-out time! Thank you theonlymedic, thereader, MaximumX777, XxHelixRiderxX, TheCheshireBat, XxHisLilLoverGirlxX, PeaceandCupcakes, and DarkAngelSeren for reviewing chapter 8 :D Here is your virtual cookie (::) Enjoy it ;D Now for the story.**

* * *

Ella's POV

After eating a _very_ good dinner at the kitchen table with Max, Mom, Charlie, and Bella, I walked into the living room to see Max passed out on the recliner chair and Total asleep on top of her lap. I stared in disbelief at Total. Why the heck was he asleep on Max's lap? I really hope he wakes up before Max does. She would kill him if she found out he was asleep on her lap.

I looked over to see Edward on the couch watching the news on T.V., and I sat down on the other couch next to a still snoring Jacob as far away from Edward as I could be. I noticed he had gold eyes, and I decided that I didn't trust him. Let me check the list that Max gave to me in her own words to see if people are not human.

"Does the strange person have abnormally colored eyes?" Check. Last time I checked, no one has gold eyes. Okay, moving on to the next one.

"Does the person look too perfect to be real, like one of those lame wanna-be supermodels?" I looked him over and saw that he _did_ look too perfect. No blemishes or pimples or anything. Just flawless skin, flawless features, and flawless everything.

"Does the person seem to have odd abilities or features?" Well, he did look frustrated when I closed off my mind. I'll list the possibility of him being a mind reader. Oh, and let's not forget the _way_ too pale skin. His skin was even paler than _Iggy's!_

"Does he eat an abnormal amount of food or eat any food for that matter?" Well, he didn't come eat dinner with everyone like any other normal person would. I'm just going to take a guess here he doesn't eat.

"If there is a check for at least two things there, you got yourself a match there. Now you just have to figure out exactly what they are and you'll be set to surprise the heck out of them." Oh, and I _will_ find out with the help of Max. I'm pretty sure she's noticed this stuff already. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she found out what he is already.

Jacob then let out a huge snore and I jumped back in surprise. He's been asleep for several hours now, and I think he should probably get home before his parents start to worry about him. I gently nudged him so he would wake up.

"Jake, wake up. It's nine at night. Don't you have to get home or something before your family freaks?" I said while shoving him and Jacob finally jerked awake. He jumped off of the couch and looked around the room frantically to see where he was and he finally seemed to realize he was at Bella's house. He then looked in my direction and smiled at me like he was a blind man seeing for the first time. Wow, this is getting old _real_ fast.

Jake yawned and asked sleepily, "Hey Ella. Aw man I'm tired. What time did you say it was again?" I giggled at his cluelessness. Wow, how can he _not_ notice its pitch black outside? The poor guy probably never gets enough sleep. I'm happy he got a few hours of sleep.

"I said it's nine at night. Do you need me to dump a bucket of water on your face? Because you look _very_ tired and I would like it if you would stop staring at me like you're a blind man seeing for the first time. Oh, and tomorrow you will be explaining more to me and Max." I said, and the look on Jake's face was priceless. I looked over at Edward and saw he was looking at us with interest. I wish I could just go over and smack him.

"It's nine? Aw crap, Sam's going to kill me! I'm _so_ late for my shift! Yeah, I'll see you and Max tomorrow outside by the forest. Yeah, I guess we'll talk tomorrow. Bye El!" Jake said while waving goodbye and ran out the front door. I felt a little thrill go through me when he called me El. Yay, I already have a cute nickname!

I then realized how tired I was and decided to go to bed. At least Max is asleep on the couch and won't be bunking with me and Bella, so that's a relief. I smiled at the thought about having one night without her breaking my arm. It's a good thing that I won't be hurt the first day at a new home.

"Goodnight Mom, I'm going to bed." I ran into the kitchen where Charlie, Bella, and Mom were and kissed my mom goodnight. She smiled at me and kissed me back.

"Goodnight Ella. I'll see you in the morning." Mom said, and I ran upstairs into my room. Man, this has been the longest day of my entire life. Was it really this morning I sat down in the middle of a freaking highway? Judging by the calendar, apparently it was. As soon as I made impact with the bed, I fell right to sleep.

* * *

Bella's POV

It was after midnight when Charlie and Valencia feel asleep in their room. I was lying down in my bed with Ella snoring lightly next to me. I was staring out the window, waiting for Edward to come and visit me. He left shortly after we ate dinner. I looked down at Ella and saw that she was, thankfully, still fast asleep. She was looking tired all day, so I was glad she was getting some rest. It was probably hard to get rest if Max was in the same room. I think I know what she meant about bunking with Max. It probably wasn't very fun.

When I looked up back at the window, I saw that Edward was standing at the window and smiling at me. He somehow managed to sneak in without me seeing. "Hello love," he said, and came up to me and kissed me. I kissed him back intently, and he backed away, not wanting to wake up Ella.

"Did you figure anything out about Max?" I asked him curiously, and he sighed in something that sounded like defeat. Apparently he didn't figure it out.

"No, I didn't actually. There's absolutely nothing off about her scent except for having a small trace of a smell I can't identify. It's bugging me that she isn't human but I don't know what she is. Judging by her scent and appearance, she seems completely human. But Alice said that she couldn't see Max's future, so that would mean she's not human," Edward said frustrated, and I smiled encouragingly at him. I know that he'll be able to figure it out. Then the events earlier this afternoon struck me.

"Before she jumped out of the window today, she seemed to have a very quiet conversation with Jacob. I think they met earlier today. Actually, I think they fought and Jacob gave her that cut. Oh, and I think Max broke his nose." I said, recalling the conversation earlier today. Edward grinned at the thought of Max breaking Jake's nose. Even I found that somewhat hysterical.

"Yes, I did realize that Max broke his nose. Did I mention that she flipped him off too?" Edward said, and I smiled at him. Ha, Jake kind of deserved that for not returning my calls. He didn't even _talk_ to me today at all, only to Ella, which seemed kind of odd seeing as they never met before.

"Max would do that though. She seems the type to flip off anyone she sees." I said, and Edward nodded in agreement. We sat there in silence for a moment, and then I yawned. I then realized how tired I was, and Edward, unfortunately, seemed to notice.

"You're tired, love. You've had a long day. Go to sleep, and I'll stay here for a little while longer," Edward said, and I was about to protest until I felt my eyelids get heavy. I guess I really am tired.

"Okay then, goodnight Edward." I said, starting to drift off into unconsciousness. He then kissed my forehead and backed off into the corner of the room.

"Goodnight love," Edward said softly to me, and I blacked out into unconsciousness.


	10. Nightmare

**Hey guys! Just a little FYI, I was listening to Lithium by Evanescence when I was writing this, so if you want to listen to it while you read the chapter, it would pretty much shape the mood of the chapter. It's a good song, so just a little something to entertain you :) **

**Shout-out time once again! I would like to thank godschild4ever, PeaceandCupcakes, theonlymedic, XxHisLilLoverGirlxX, Damon Salvatore's gal, MaximumX777, and Kimco96 for reviewing chapter 9! Once again, it is virtual cookie time :D (::)**

**Enjoy the chappie (and the cookie lol)!**

* * *

Max's POV

I was standing alone somewhere in the middle of the forest in my new home in Forks Washington. All of the usually green trees were covered in snow and the ground had a thick layer of pure white snow. It was the middle of the night and there was a dense fog that was heavier than you could ever imagine. You couldn't even see the moon, let alone the stars that were supposed to be shining in the night sky. It was freezing cold outside, colder than anything I've ever experienced in my life. I looked down to see I was wearing nothing but a strapless ivory dress that fell down to the forest floor and my beautiful wings were out to their full extent.

If you didn't realize already, I was dreaming. When would I ever be wearing a skimpy _dress_ in the middle of a freezing cold, snow covered forest? Heck, when would I ever be wearing a _dress_? Maybe when the world would turn upside down, keyword being _maybe._

I took one step forward into the fog and walked through the utterly beautiful snow covered forest. Now it was obvious my senses improved, because I could see every detail of the forest perfectly as if it was bright and sunny outside, not pitch black with no light whatsoever. The details I saw of the forest scared me. As beautiful as the forest looked, it was as if the forest was petrified, brought to a standstill. There was no sign of life whatsoever. No wind blowing leaves around, no cute little forest creatures running around the forest, and no birds flying free in the invisible night sky. There was nothing except me walking cautiously through the forest. I shivered not just because of the beyond freezing temperature, but also because of the eerie atmosphere of the forest.

I also had the bad feeling I was being watched. If I'm correct, that's never a good feeling by any stretch of imagination. Because usually when you have the feeling of being watched, bad things happen. _Very_ bad things, especially if you're a paranoid bird kid like _moi_.

I eventually came up to a small, dark pond, the only thing in the forest untouched by ice, fog, or snow. I walked up to it and took a glance into the deep black water. I held back a gasp from what I saw.

In the water, there wasn't a reflection of myself like there usually is when I look into a thing of water. Instead, there were images flickering on the surface. Images of Ella and Mom, my family who will always be there for me and never betray me. Images of Bella and Charlie, my new family who cares for me and puts up with my attitude. Images of pale strangers with red eyes that I didn't know, who seemed threatening with that greedy look in their eyes. Images of the flock, the traitors who broke my heart, my old family that I cared for when they were sick, when they were hurt, when they needed someone to talk to. Then there were images of Fang, the love of my life, my best friend, the one who abandoned me after I saved him from death. The images brought a tear to my eye.

They flickered by so fast, but to me it felt like they were displayed there for a lifetime. There was an image of Fang flying in the blue sky without a care in the world. He was smiling a true, genuine smile. A smile that I've never seen him wear in both of our lifetimes. Fang was happier than he ever was with me or the flock.

Then came along an image of the flock. They all had smiles on their traitorous faces, all at some sort of school that I've never seen. Nudge was chatting away, of course, with some other girl her age, probably talking about clothes and the latest gossip. Iggy and the Gasman were chatting away like they always were, working on something that's probably an explosive. Angel was holding Celeste, chatting away with the teacher and another student. Dylan was sitting in the back of the classroom, flirting with another girl who looked _just_ like me. Wait…_was that Max||? _It hurt me to see that they were so happy without me, and that they found a replacement in Max||.

The next image was a long forgotten time of me and the flock, Fang included, at the old house with Jeb. Jeb was reading us a story, and I was squished between Angel and Fang. We were all in one big huddle, listening intently to the story Jeb was telling us. Fang and I had our wings wrapped around each other, trying to get comfortable on the floor. I felt another sense of betrayal; _all_ of these people here had betrayed me. Fang had left me. The flock had kicked me out of their lives. Jeb left us without warning and never told me he was my dad.

The next image confused me. It was some sort of gothic building, something along the lines of medieval castles, with several people inside of it. One guy caught my complete attention. That one guy had bright red, milky eyes with a greedy look in them, ordering around other people with red eyes. Everyone in the room had extremely pale skin, just as pale as Edward's. The guy's pale skin looked ancient, very transparent and looked like paper. I shivered at the menacing aura the guy gave off, and was glad when the next image came along.

This image was of Bella, Charlie, Mom, and Ella. They were all on a boat in the middle of a lake fishing, Bella looking very bored and Charlie, Mom, and Ella having a blast. I then realized I wasn't there. It then struck me that what I was seeing was probably the past, present, and future. I was shocked and slowly backed away from the pond.

I then processed what I saw and the thought that struck me. This couldn't be real. I didn't get it. These images seemed so real, but they couldn't be true, right? This is only just a horrible dream, right?

_These images are real Max, and this is no normal dream. Use them as a window to save you and the world,_ the Voice said in my head, and I fell backwards onto the snow. For once I wasn't annoyed at the Voice. It's been over a year since I heard from it, and was actually kind of relieved it wasn't gone.

I then stood up from off the ground and heard a soft rustle come from the trees. It was the only sound I heard coming from the silent, ominous forest, so my head instantly snapped in that direction. Somewhere beyond the wall of fog there was a faint silhouette off in the distance. It was a shadow with wings.

I decided to be brave and walk up to the silhouette, and I walked in that direction. It seemed like years, and the silhouette did not appear to get closer.

Agitated, I then decided to take up into the air. I took a running start and jump into the air, only to realize that there was no wind or air drafts whatsoever in the forest. I crashed into the snow and did some sort of roll onto my side. I laid down there in the snow, having a numb feeling leftover from the images I saw on the surface of the pond.

I laid there on the ground for a while, getting lost deep inside of my thoughts. I thought back to the time where I didn't talk, eat, or anything for that matter. When I had my depression.

I remember that numb feeling that I had deep inside, I remember what it was like to feel myself slowly slipping away. It was somehow satisfying, and I never wanted to go back to being myself. Being myself meant having to deal with the pain of betrayal of my loved ones.

It felt good to be in love with my sorrow. Though I was fading away, some small part of my brain refused to let go of the memory of being happy. That part always wanted to let go of the numb feeling I fought to keep, always wanting to be happy again. It was like I didn't want to forget how it felt like to be happy.

That small part of my brain couldn't hold onto me though, it let me slip away. It let me become empty inside. I let myself disappear, even let myself lose my will to fly, what I was born to do.

Even though I was pretty much gone from this world, Ella and Mom never gave up on me. They helped me know I wasn't alone, the one thing that was keeping me away from myself. They helped me snap out of it, and I finally let of the numb feeling I grew attached to, the feeling that will now forever be a small part of me.

When I was released from my thoughts, I opened my eyes to see that the silhouette was very close now, closer than it was before when I had been chasing after it.

I pushed myself off of the snow (which was pretty hard to do) and stood up. I walked forward toward the silhouette, my feet the only noise in this whole forest.

I gasped when I got close enough to see what the shadow was. It was Fang, with that emotionless look in his black eyes. He regarded me with cold eyes, and I stood there as still as a statue. I then found the will to speak.

"Fang," I whispered softly, and slowly came closer to him. The closer I came towards him, the more the already cold temperature seemed to drop. It was creepy to say the least.

Eventually I came close enough to touch him. I slowly dropped my hand onto his shoulder, and as soon as I brushed the top of it Fang moved and he slapped my hand away, an unforgiving look in his eyes. I took a step back in shock, in denial that he actually just _slapped_ me.

"Fang?" I asked in shock, and he took a step backwards. He had a look that clearly said he didn't care for me anymore, and I felt deeply hurt by it.

"Don't touch me, you traitor. You let me die there all alone and you kept that _Dylan_ in your life. Even when I left, you kept him close to you." Fang said with venom in his voice, and what he said really pushed me off the edge. Since when do I have feelings for _Dylan_?

"Hey, I went back and brought you back _to life_. And just so you know, I have no feelings for Dylan whatsoever. And besides, the flock kicked me out of their lives, and Dylan has found a new soul mate in Max||." I said bitterly, and no flicker of emotion changed in Fang's eyes. Why is it that everyone I loved and trusted my whole life suddenly turned against me? I don't get it! It just wasn't fair. Yet again, since when was life ever fair?

Just then, Fang did something I thought he would never do in his lifetime. He walked up to me, tightly grabbed my arm, and threw me into the forest as hard as he could. I screamed as my wings and skin were cut by the branches sticking out of the snow covered trees. It felt like my insides were being cut out, but not just by the branches. It was the fact that _Fang_ did this to me, the one I trusted my life with.

"Fang, I forgive you. I don't know what you have against me though. I love you and would never do anything to hurt you like you just hurt me." I whispered numbly, knowing that Fang couldn't hear my whispers of forgiveness.

The last thing I remembered was looking down at my torn dress and gasping in horror at my cut body and wings.

I then woke up with a shrill scream, the loudest scream yet this past year for the most painful nightmare I had in my lifetime. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if I woke up everyone in this whole dang town named after a utensil!


	11. Woods

**OMG I'm so so so so so so so SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in forever! You see, my brother broke my laptop, so I hadn't had my laptop in like 2 weeks, so I couldn't update D': Like I said I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I couldn't update! And thank you XxHelixRiderxX, XxHisLilLoverGirlxX, Damon Salvatore's gal, Kimco96, godschlid4ever, theonlymedic, DarkAngelSeren, and book phan44 for reviewing! Here are THREE virtual cookies for doing that after I took forever to update this story (::) (::) (::) :D**

**BTW to answer Kimco96's question, yes, Fang IS going to make an appearance in the story besides Max's dreams ;) (I love cookies too! 3)**

**Now, let's get this story going again!**

* * *

Ella's POV

I awoke with a start to the not so lovely sound of Max screaming at the top of her lungs. It was a very loud, piercing scream that busted my ear drums, in case you people were wondering.

This past year _every_ morning she would wake up screaming her head off from a nightmare, but it's never been this bad. This scream was bloodcurdling, full of pain, fear, and betrayal. I instantly jumped out of bed and looked behind me to see Bella do the same as I was doing.

"What was that?" Bella asked me in a panicked voice.

"That was Max! You see, she has these really bad nightmares. She screams a lot, but it's never been this type of scream." I explained quickly and Bella and I sprinted out of the room. Panicked about Max, I ran through the hallway as fast as I could and sprinted down the staircase.

As I was running down the stairs, I heard several sets of worried footsteps and several urgent mutters behind me, obviously Mom, Charlie, and Bella. I finally made it down into the living room to see Max in the recliner chair staring at the wall, shock and betrayal showing in her chocolate brown eyes. I was the first one to get near her. I kneeled down next to her and the chair.

"Max, what happened? What was it about this time?" I asked worried, and Max shot off of the chair and grabbed my arm tightly. I stared at her in shock, and her eyes showed nothing but urgency in them. Charlie, Mom, and Bella then came up behind me. Ha, what do you know? Bella actually didn't fall this time. Good for her.

"Ella, we need to talk. Like, right now." Max said, and started dragging me on the ground toward the door. I realized I had my pajamas on and she had the torn clothes from yesterday, and she was dragging me out of the house.

Crazy much?

"Max! I'm not ready to leave the house. I'm still in my pjs!" I complained, but she opened the door anyway. How typical. Max could care less about what we look like at the moment. When she's set on doing something, she does it. That's just Max for you. Charlie then caught on to what Max was doing, and he was downright outraged.

"Max, what the heck are you doing? It's six in the morning and neither of you are ready to go outside!" Charlie yelled at Max, and Max just ignored him. I was actually surprised she didn't make a sarcastic response. Obviously this nightmare was very bad. I looked behind me to see the expressions on everyone's faces.

Mom was looking at Max in complete understanding. She knew that Max needed someone to talk to, and that I was the easier one to drag outside of the house. How lucky am I to be the one dragged out of the house? In my opinion, I wasn't so lucky.

Bella looked like she had no clue what the heck was going on here. Judging by her expression, she probably thought that Max did this every morning. I honestly wouldn't put it past her. Anyone who doesn't know Max's secret (wait, scratch that, Max in general) would probably think she's a little crazy in the head.

I then saved the best for last; Charlie's expression. When I looked over, I had to bite back a chuckle. Charlie's face was beet red, obviously not wanting Max to do something "stupid" again. He woke up early to hear Max screaming, and now here she was dragging me across the floor to go outside. He didn't do anything to stop Max though. It was very smart on his part. He's actually learning not to stop Max from doing whatever. I'll have to tell Max he deserves a lollipop for his good learning skills.

Max then dragged me through the open doorway outside, where it was...sunny? Well _finally_ I get to see the sun! It was still really damp though. Sigh, I guess this place will never be anything but wet. I miss Arizona. Max then finally pulled me up off of the ground and led me into the uber-green forest outside of the house.

Max kept pulling me and pulling me through the forest at mutant bird kid speed until we were really deep in. I swear she was pulling me through there for hours. I then took a glance at my watch and saw she had been dragging me for a half hour. I then thought, _hey_ _Max, do you think this is far enough yet? Or do we have to keep walking for another hour or two? _She then suddenly stopped and turned to look at me. For a second I thought she had read my thoughts like Angel does, but then I saw she still had that urgent expression on her face and not an angry one. I gave a mental sigh of relief.

I noticed that I was shivering. Oh, I wonder why? Well, how about because it was freaking cold outside! It's the middle of March, and we were outside in the damp forest at six in the morning. It wasn't very pleasant. It didn't help either I was wearing a tank top and shorts for my pajamas. Max then looked me in the eyes and started explaining.

"Ella, the Voice is back. Well, I think," Max said, and I stared at her in disbelief. She dragged me all the way into the middle of the forest just to tell me the Voice was (maybe) back? It then occurred to me she had _so_ much more to say than this. If that was all she had to say, she would've dragged me five minutes worth into the forest, not thirty.

"It is? What did it say now?" I asked her, and she stared down at the ground, obviously trying to think how she was going to explain everything. I gave her a minute, afraid she would snap at me if I rushed her.

"I had this really bad nightmare last night, the worst I ever had in my life. I was in the forest and it was cold with all of this snow and fog all around me. I was just walking around and saw this pond thing with images on the surface. I saw all of these different images with Fang, the flock, you and Mom, and these creepers with red eyes and pale skin I didn't know. The Voice then had the need to pop into my head and say these exact words; _these images are real Max, and this is no normal dream. Use them as a window to save you and the world._ The thing is I think those images were the real deal, even though it was one heck of a creepy dream," Max explained seriously, and I stared at her in shock. All I processed was "nightmare", "images", what the Voice said, and "real deal".

"Were they like the future or something? That's pretty creepy." I said to her in disbelief, and she shrugged at my question.

"They were actually the future, present, and past, according to the Voice and my memory. It was really freaky, but the dream got even worse, and I refuse to talk about that part." Max said bitterly, and that got me wondering what the last part was. I could tell that the last part really messed with her head, because she still had that shocked, betrayed look in her eyes. Since I didn't feel like being killed today, I decided I shouldn't ask.

"Well that's really weird. If I were you, I'd pay more attention to your dreams. And try not to do anything stupid in them like jump into the pond." I said sarcastically, and I saw a thoughtful look pop into her eyes. Oh no. I just gave her an idea, didn't I?

Obviously, it was time for a subject change.

"Oh yeah, what was up and that glare at Bella last night?" I asked her curiously, and Max snorted. I gave her a confused look. Obviously _something_ happened last night.

"She and Edward are onto me, and they called me a blonde who doesn't care about my looks and they said that was abnormal." Max retorted sarcastically, and I couldn't help but laugh my freaking head off. Even Max started laughing with me after a minute. And then suddenly Max's expression turned serious.

"Ella, don't trust that Edward guy. He's a mind reader and obviously not human. I recommend keeping your mind shut." Max said, and I nodded and smiled at her. I'm one step ahead of you, sis.

"I already figured that out as soon as he tried reading my mind." I said smugly, proud of myself that I assumed correctly. Max looked at me in shock and then in approval. She then smirked at me and gave me a hug.

"Ha, now I do know you're my sister." Max said, and we both laughed. Ah, what a wonderful Hallmark moment. We then suddenly broke apart, and then I started shivering again. Then I heard my tummy rumble and realized I was in the mood for pancakes.

"Can we get back to the house now? I'm cold and hungry! I want to get back ASAP," I complained, and Max nodded in agreement. If I'm hungry, Max's stomach is digesting itself. That's just the way it works.

"Yes we can. I'm freaking starving and I just want to get back to the house as fast as I can, so come here for a second." Max said, and motioned for me to come toward her. I took one reluctant step forward, wondering what in the world she was going to do. I finally got what she was about to do when she shrugged her windbreaker off, revealing her black t-shirt with her wings sticking out of the slits. I took one step back, almost falling down on the ground in the process.

"No Max, you're not flying while carrying me!" I said shocked, and started walking backwards slowly. Max quickly tied the windbreaker around her waist and started coming closer to me. She rolled her eyes as she tightly grabbed my arms.

"Ella, it's not that big of a deal. Besides, it's faster. And didn't you say you wanted to get back home ASAP?" Max asked with a smirk on her face, and pulled me closer to her chest while keeping a tight hold around my chest.

"No, please don't Max!" I exclaimed in a panic, and I started to struggle against her.

As a matter of fact, my skills of breaking away from Max was just not lacking, they were totally, completely nonexistent. I learned it the hard way when Max pulled me into a tight bear hug and placed her arms under my own arms so I don't fall.

"Stop it Ella. I'm hungry, and we're getting back as fast as we can even if it means I have to drag you across the forest." Max said, and the thing is she was completely serious. If I wasn't going to let her fly with me in her arms, she was going to run through the forest dragging me along by my leg. If she did that across the front lawn, she would do it in the woods.I sighed in nervous anticipation.

"Fine, but let's get this over with. Please don't drop me," I said nervously, and I heard Max snort in disbelief. I _really_ hope she doesn't drop me. That would really hurt. I don't want to be an Ella pancake. That really wouldn't be fun.

"Wouldn't dream of dropping you," Max said, extended all thirteen or so feet of her wings, lifted me up, and took a running start before jumping into the air.


End file.
